


platonic [seungjin]

by seungjins



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, i love seungjin very much, idek what im doing, seungjin is adorable, stray kids - Freeform, this is crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjins/pseuds/seungjins
Summary: seungmin and hyunjin think its totally normal for best friends to kiss.





	1. prologue.

 

"seungmin"

"what?"

hyunjin smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on seungmins lips.

"hey!" seungmin hit hyunjins chest. "you should stop doing that."

hyunjin grinned and kissed seungmins cheeks before pulling him into a hug.

"hey seungmin"

"yes hyunjin"

"best friends?"

"best friends." 

seungmin smiled as hyunjin held him closer.

 _best friends for ever_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is ze prologue i srsly dk what im doing pls dont judge omg my writing is horrible oof


	2. one.

"hyunjin!" seungmin squeaked as he chased hyunjin around his bedroom.

hyunjins mellifluous giggles and seungmins high pitched squeaks filled the room as the boys ran around, not being able to hear the screams they're getting from chan about 'keeping it down because he cant concentrate on his homework'

seungmin sat down on the edge of his bed as he looked at hyunjin at the other side of the bed, holding his journal up in the air.

"hyunjin. give it back. im serious" he demanded.

hyunjin just smiled teasingly, hiding seungmins journal behind his back.

"what're you gonna do about it, hm?"

"hyunjin."

"what?"

seungmin rolled his eyes. he's not gonna give up, is he?

"please give it back hyunjin, or else you won't leave the house alive."

"wow im so scared"

seungmin ruffled his cherry hair in frustration as he groaned in annoyance, sending hyunjin another one of his (not so) deadly glares.

seungmin was about to punch him and kick him out of his room and never let him in again but his brain suddenly clicked.

  
he laughed evilly to himself.  
he was gonna do it the easy way.

 

"oh you asked for it"

hyunjin let out a squeak as seungmin suddenly attacked him, tackling him on the bed. he kicked one leg over him as he placed his hands on both sides of his head.

hyunjin squirmed, feeling squished and tried to push seungmin away with the journal in his hands but was hopeless.

  
he couldn't risk letting go of the journal.

seungmin stared into hyunjins eyes. he slightly smirked before leaning closer.

hyunjins blinked.

"what are you doing?"

"nothing."

"what do you mean nothing? you're suffocating me."

"give it back and i'll get off"

hyunjin laid still, staring at seungmin for a while before smiling and shaking his head.

"no"

seungmin smirked.  
he leaned closer, before landing half a centimeter away from hyunjins lips. he averted his eyes from hyunjins eyes to his lips and let it rest there.

hyunjins heart nearly jumped out of his chest as a blush crept on to his cheeks. hyunjin looked at seungmin looking at his lips.

 _fuck_.

"so? how about now?" seungmin whispered softly, his breath softly hitting hyunjins face.

hyunjin was already melting under seungmins gaze. but he couldn't give in, not just yet.

"never" he breathed out.

_he's doing it again. he won't get me this time._

it was quiet. chans screams couldn't be heard anymore and the washing machine had stopped rumbling. the only audible sounds that could be heard were their racing heartbeats and their steady breaths.

amused, seungmin leaned even closer and placed a soft kiss on hyunjins chin. hyunjin took a sharp breath before widening his eyes.

"hey-"

before hyunjin could protest or react at all, seungmin places a soft kiss on his bottom lip.

hyunjin lets out a soft gasp as his eyes flutter close at the sudden contact. the kiss didn't last for long as seungmin quickly separated, leaving a burning sensation on hyunjins lips.

 _fuck. fuck fuck fuck_.

seungmin chuckled as he quickly grabbed his journal from hyunjins now weak hands and jumped off of hyunjin, who was still tense, obviously flattered.

"hey, if you gave it to me earlier, i wouldn't have done that. it's all your fault. now you'll learn never to compete with me again"

hyunjin glared at him.

"gotcha again didnt i?" seungmin teased, a small smile playing on his lips and left the room.

hyunjin became red.

"YAH YOU FUCKTARD IM GONNA KILL YOU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how was it?? istg i love these two sm and even tho my writing is shit i had to write something ahdhsdj  
> please do leave comments and tell me if i need to improve anything :) hope you have a great day/night !!


End file.
